youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bittersweettragedy/Cheated
This idea came into my head while I was waiting for a test to be finished today and I just had to write it down while I thought of it. And no, before you say I was cheating, I was not, I was finished with my test at the time and waiting for everybody else to finish. My mind was buzzing with this idea and I already know what I'll be writing for the next couple chapters, so keep your eyes out for one or two chapters per day for at least 5 days. After that, it will switch to every other day. I really want to know what you guys think though, so please write a comment below, it would mean the world to me! Warning: Violence/Gore and Language Prologue Papers shuffle as the test gets passed student to student, everyone's eyes following the teacher's body gliding from one desk to another. She stands above me, blue eyes narrowing down at the test stack, pulling a packet from the top and placing it in the palm of my hand. I press the paper to my chest, it was still warm. My body heaves a sigh as I place the now cooled paper on my desk. Everyone's body is leaned forward. I take my pencil, twisting it in my hand as I read the first question, slowly. A sinking feeling reaches my stomach as I realize I don't know the first question, or the next. Soon, my body is twisting in pain as I read the fifteenth question, the sixteenth, knowing I have no idea what words were pasted on the text. They seem as they were purposefully put there to make me so confused. I sit, palm acting as a rest for my head as I stare at the paper, over and over until I memorize the questions. I sit there with nothing to do but think about the inevitable failing grade I was going to get. I press my hands on my desk. They were watching me now, my body right here, taking my mind and if anything goes wrong, pressing the right thing into it, making it pure. Cheating was not allowed, but I gaze my eyes at my teacher and to the test next to mine. I circle each answer, not looking back. The marks are solid, strong as I press my pencil to my paper. I click my tongue as I finish. Sitting there in guilt, in shame for what I have done. But I did it, and there was no way that I could defend myself, for they saw my very train of thought. Heels click as the papers are picked up and everyone sighs in relief. I resume staring at the door, waiting for a white coated man to pick me up and place me away, place me away from my very own state of mind. I imagine the doors flinging open, white coats coming in, grabbing me by my arm and injecting sleep inducer into my mind. I press my body to my desk, trying not to throw up. My fingers tap as the hours tick by, as my mind starts to wonder. I ponder on such thoughts, the idea of not being found. Maybe they could never find me and I can break it. Maybe they aren't seeing my brain activity bouncing from thought to thought, seeing the deepest secrets I want to hide. The bell echoes through the classroom as I press my backpack across my shoulders, ready to walk home from this mess. As I leave, my teacher hands me back my cold paper. Written is an A, and she smiles. I look around as I leave. There was only huddles of students talking in the hallway, talking about the new chip you can get implanted, the one that was said to give more accurate activity. I press thoughts out of my mind as I breathe the crisp air. It was time to run away but all I could feel is numbing pain feeling my chest. I cheated. I cheated the test. And the system. I press my body to the wall and I could feel is relief and pain, hope and anxiety. I was not just safe yet. I might be less safe as I would be if they caught me cheating. Because I knew that I beat the government, unlike no other. They could never see me, see my experiences, see my whole life unfold, see my loves and passions and my distastes. They knew everyone's life, except mine. I couldn't imagine my life without some person looking after me. Seeing if my thoughts and conscience wasn't straight. I wasn't in line. I am not in line. I press my fingertips through my hair. I gasp for air as I run down the empty hallway. I could do anything I want. I cheated, which was technically a bad thing anyway, but I knew they couldn't see my particular distaste for government systems and brain scans. Breaths were ragged, but I could still breathe air without anyone being able to stop me. I could be running and jumping and rallying and hoping for a new way of life and no one could stop me. Birds chase each other at the bright blue sky, making loops and swirls. I stare at them in awe, in admiration. I stretch my arms. Birds can fly, I think, and so can I. Chapter 1 I press my arms to my chest as my sister stands there, in front of my mother, yelling so loud the small mirror on the wall next to her vibrates. Her navy blue tank top is pressed to both her shoulders, like they always are, but this time the bare arms are covered with swirls of ink, making beautiful ombre, twisting blue and orange and green and purple this way and that. Her nose carries a small silver stud on the side, gleaming with the white sunlight. "I got a tattoo?! So what, I can do whatever I want." My mother stands there, emotionless and expressionless and calmly announces, "Ana, I don't believe this is right for you. You know if you get too loud and too fierce they might get yo-" "Get me? For what? Not following the damn rules?" "You know I do not tolerate foul language." Ana stands there, her body then deflating in defeat. Her body heaves a sigh as she tries to control her anger. But she lashes. She grabs her hands and takes my mother by the shirt and pulls her to the dining room table. She bangs her head once, twice, as blood from my mother's nose and mouth chokes out. My mother tries to speak, but all I hear is garbled words. My sister's hands are sticky and red, an eerie red that is almost maroon. Her body shakes as she looks at her hands, but her mouth stays in a scowl. It wasn't long before they came. The black door lashes open, causing a gust of wind to blow through the small house. "Ana Helen Garner?" She bows her head low, her eyes aiming at the floor, pulling her body forward. "Here sir," She replies, not peeling her eyes away. "Kneel." "I don't want to," She says, it almost sounds innocent, but you can see the dark eyes, the blood lust. "Kneel," He speaks in a calm yet firm voice. "No." She then looks up, showing them her dark eyes and blood soaked hands. One of the men behind him grab a small electronic notepad out of his white pocket. There I can see a glimpse of her brain, all the thoughts announced of computer data. "For one last time I said kneel," The man says, like an army general. The man with the notepad taps something, causing her body to lower down. She shakes, twitching her leg slightly at first, but then her body gives way to the system. Her heels dig into the carpet. "I hate you." She musters. The notepad is clicked a couple of times and then you see blood dripping out of her nose and her eye in a slow waterfall. She gasps in pain. "Stop, you're hurting me." "Hurting you, that's only the beginning," one man says. "We, as enforcers of the Government do not like people like you, Ana. Therefore, you should be eliminated." His notepad, being pressed in complete and utter force, changes her brain activity, her eyes begin to roll at the back of her head, blood dripping on the ground. Her gasps are anguished, but her mouth is then moved to complete silence, no words are able to be spoken. Her body then begins to violently twitch at the second tap, causing her blood to create a mark around her silhouetted body. On the third tap, her body becomes larger, as being inflated. They increased her water levels, according to the screen. She holds herself, her body looking not even like herself anymore. On the final tap, you see her body start increasing so quickly, her heart you can see beating so fast you can see it through the navy shirt. Her blood increases in her mouth and she begins to choke. Her body is so mutated now, all I can see is my sister being taken away. Her body twitches so violently now, her neck jolts forward so fast you can hear a crack. Her body hangs limp now, as the screen's brain activity is silent. Dead. I stand there in shock as they drag her mutated body away, carrying her steadily, assuring me it was for the best. I choke a sob as they take my sister away from me and I am scared for my safety, because they can't see what's going on inside me. Chapter 2 My mother wakes up in a hospital bed, and as soon as she does, she clutches my hand. "Hello." She smiles brightly. "Hi." "You look beautiful this morning, don't you?" "It's the afternoon." "Right." She laughs to herself. "So, you hurting?" I ask, my feet moving back and forth on my heels. 'Hurting, from what Georgia?" "I don't know, Ana?" "Ana? I never heard of that name before. Very pretty, maybe I'll name my next child her." I look at her, her nose bruised purple, both eyes black. I press my thoughts together as I say calmly, "Who do you think hurt you then?" "Well, a man of course when I picked you up from school the other day, don't you remember?" I laugh nervously. "Yeah, sure." My body rushes through the door connecting her hospital bed to the main office. "What happened to my mother exactly, because she didn't get hit by a man." The nurse looks up from her computer and as I angle towards her, I see brain activity for Leslie Heather Garner-my mother. Her white coat is slung across her body tightly. All white coats have decent jobs. "We had to keep her safe. If we showed her what her daughter did, her brain could be influenced. We don't want anyone being defiant would we?" Her pale blonde hair waves as she adjusts her chair back. Anger bubbles in my mind. I wasn't worried anyone was hearing me anymore, so I look at her. "She just forgot her own daughter. And she doesn't even know you white coats killed her. Does she?" Her blue eyes widen, as if I just poisoned someone. "She doesn't. You're lucky we didn't erase your damn mind. In my opinion-I'm surprised we didn't get you first." She spits the words at me. I calmly reply, "You know we don't tolerate vulgar language." I choke back a laugh. An alarm rings across her computer, she turns the volume down. "You made me get a warning. Two more and I'll get the same fate your sister did?" I turn around, pressing my fingers through my scalp as I ponder. White coats get chances? And we don't? So everyone follow the Government's rules except the Government-why should I be surprised? My brain explodes with anger, rage as I see her body hunched over, looking at my mother's brain activity. I hear a tap and my mother falls asleep as I reach the door. Kicking the door with my foot, I press my body backwards, to the nearest computer desk. I grab a white coat off a rack and ask the drowsy woman at the counter that there was coffee in the lounge. There was, so I wasn't lying, but I see she abandoned her desk in record time. I grab the computer, typing in the building's people. Once I see the woman who told me basically that I should get killed, I press the screen, causing her brain activity to show up. With one tap, I increase her body volume, increase her older hormones and erase her memory of her attitude, adding in the most pleasant one's that was programmed in. I shut down the activity page and add to everyone else's that this was her normally-pretty easy installment. I fix the computer back to where it was before and leave. The woman sitting at the desk now was quite chubby, since I increased water levels. Her blonde hair streaks her white hair. She waves as I walk away. I press the elevator button, feeling guilt in my chest as I just erased half her life and added another ten years she never experienced. Guilt gnaws through my chest, pressing the thought of the woman in my mind. I press my fingernails to my skin and dig into, causing a minute to the pain that woman experienced. Blood starts to rise at the surface as the elevator lands on the first floor, I run out, heart beating so fast I can't breathe. I want to get away. I am a monster just like them. I am the human representation of the Government, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. Blood trickles down my arm, causing my hand to feel wet and sticky as I reach the car. I press my hand to the knob and swing the door open and climb inside. My eyes are blurred as I navigate traffic, my hand sticky with blood. I pull over after to much, too much pain that I couldn't take. In an abandoned government office district, I hurl. I was done with the Government, I was done with myself. I just want the whole world to try to be, if only for a day because I have to hide myself in every single way. Chapter 3 I sit down, placing my fingers on my desk, as I sit in thought. Her white coat gleams in the sunlight, her gloves gripping the new biology tools. My body starts shaking as I see her, not with the glass, in her hand but the notepad, my sister sitting there with nothing to do but kneel. I bite my cheek, tears in my eyes. I see her lifeless body taken out. "Now tell me, Georgia, what is this notebook used for?" I am still shaking and dazed. When I see the notepad, I almost thrash out but instead I hiss through my teeth, "Killing people." My eyes narrow to her white coat. She looks shocked. "How did you know that?" She asks. I felt rage and fire in my soul, pressing harder and harder into my chest as this naive Government worker stands before me. "Because got killed by one of your damn officers." I sneer. She gapes at me, as I envision her white coat melting into drip of blood. The coat is blood soaked like the Government's murderous hands. "You, you need to learn some respect." She finally blubbers out. "Really? How many people have you killed this month alone?" I cross my arms as the whole class stares, waiting for an answer. Her Government heat rushes out, lashing me to the wall. "Does it really matter how many demented people's bodies I had to carry away? My blood is to the Government's and there is no final way to take it out of me." She lunges for the notepad, as the class screams in utter chaos. I bite my lip as I know she won't be able to find me. The class thrashes on my teacher, pinning her to the ground. "Go, Georgia, leave us here," some shout. Then it becomes a chorus of sounds and screams I stand by the emergency exit as I wait to see what happens. The white coat takes her bloody fingers and taps all, her eyes leaned to the side. And my whole class begins to choke, horrific sounds, except me who sits there by the emergency door. My teacher's body hangs now in limp and some smile with ragged breaths. My eyes tear up. I rush out, to the immediate route to the hospital. I feel air in my lungs and want it to be forced out. Take me with them, I beg. They're going to die and I won't. ---- My body feels like cement blocks. I can barely drag myself out of the car to see my mother. I press my fingertips to the door and step in, trying to reach the elevator. I press my fingers to the button and slide down, my knees hugged by my hands. And I sob. I killed everyone, I killed the woman's mind, I killed my classmates. How cold blooded could I be? Once I reach the room, I turn on the T.V, for my mother is asleep. Propaganda reigns on most of them, but the news. Everyone died in there. I press my hands into fist and want to kill every damn Government official. Because I am invincible. I cheated the test and the system. I try to think on the bright side, but the negative comes in. But I cheated the rest of the world to think I'm normal. I close my eyes slowly and let pain creep up on me. Slow gasps escape my mouth, like an animal. A ravaged beast that I am. Because a powerful leader is always so alone. Category:Blog posts